


a worn grey thing

by brahe



Series: mckirk beyond [7]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, inspired by their matching grey shirts, pre-beyond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brahe/pseuds/brahe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A domestic moment before Beyond. Jim notices an issue with their shirts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a worn grey thing

**Author's Note:**

> Ah last one! mckirkbeyond day 7: beyond. This one's rather short, but I had my wisdom teeth out so I wasn't all there yesterday. I hope you enjoy it anyway! I'm seeing the movie tonight, I can't wait~

Leonard walks into the kitchen, taking a seat at the table and watches Jim make coffee.

  
"You ready?" Jim asks. Leonard hums.

  
"Space? On your ship? Ready as I'll ever be."

  
Jim laughs, a happy sound that Leonard still can't believe he gets to hear, will never get tired of hearing.

  
"C'mon, Bones," Jim says, "it's not so bad."

  
Leonard watches Jim, sees half his smile pulling up the corner of his mouth. The light from the kitchen gives his profile a halo, and turns his hair a bright gold.

  
"No," Leonard says, and his voice is soft and suddenly full of emotion. "It's not."

  
Jim turns to him, then, that smile so brilliant. He'd follow this man to the ends of the universe and beyond, has already and would again.

  
Leonard stands and walks to Jim, wrapping an arm around his waist. The other comes to the back of Jim's head, playing gently with his hair.

  
Jim's hands slide under Leonard's jacket and he smiles again, leaning in to kiss across his jawbone. He pauses at Leonard's ear.

  
"You're wearing my shirt," he says, and Leonard can hear the laugh in his whisper. He looks down at his shirt, a worn grey thing with a loose collar, and then looks at Jim's, another worn grey thing with a few buttons at the top. Well.

  
Jim bites lightly on his earlobe and brings Leonard back to the moment. "I like it," Jim says. Leonard laughs.

  
"You would."

  
He kisses Jim, then, a slow and gentle kiss full of a kind of love Jim thought he'd never find.

  
"Besides," Leonard mumbles, "you're wearing mine, too."

  
"Am I?"

  
Leonard's pulled back enough that he can see Jim's raised eyebrow, the completely knowing and slightly smug look on his face.

  
"What are we going to do about that..." Jim says, definitely not a question, as he lets his eyes trail up and down Leonard's body. He pushes Leonard's jacket to the ground, tugging at the corner to Leonard's shirt as he walks them back towards the bedroom.

  
"I'm sure you'll think of something," Leonard replies, even as Jim is taking of his shirt and then his own, falling onto the bed together with a laugh and a kiss.


End file.
